Neverland
by Coming.upSilver'94
Summary: Donghae berasal dari sebuah dunia yang diberi nama "Neverland" dan dia adalah seorang raja? lalu apa yang dia lakukan di sini? di bumi?/DonghaeXOc/Warning: OC!/RnR Please?/ LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare

ini ceritaku yang kedua, aku harap chingu suka, dan RnR Please? :)

* * *

Tittle : Neverland

Part : 1

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, and Action.

Cast :

Park Young Ah (Oc)

Yoon Yeon Hyo (Oc)

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae (Next Part)

Disclaimer : Chara-chara itu bukan milik author, author hanya punya ceritanya :(

* * *

Park Young Ah POV

"AHHH!" Teriakku saat aku terjatuh entah dari mana, yang jelas sekarang aku sedang berada di tempat yang sangat asing bagiku. Aku memandang sekelilingku dan melihat banyak pohon-pohon besar, sepertinya aku sedang berada di hutan, tapi hutan mana? Aku tidak pernah pergi ke hutan ini.

Aku mulai berjalan pelan, menelusuri hutan yang asing ini, berusaha mencari tahu sebenarnya aku sedang berada dimana.

Suara gemerisik daun dan suara hewan-hewan hutan sesekali terdengar dan berhasil membuat aku merinding ketakutan. Appa, umma, help me!

Aku terus berjalan, tapi suara geraman berhasil membuatku berhenti. Suara itu sangat menakutkan dan terdengar sangat dekat! Aku berdiri mematung, berusaha tidak membuat gerakan yang bisa membuat hewan-hewan hutan menakutkan ini bermunculan, tapi gagal! Seekor harimau besar muncul dari balik pohon di depanku, sedangkan empat ekor lain keluar dari balik empat pohon yang berbeda, mengelilingiku, mengepungku!  
Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tanyaku pada diri sendiri, tubuhku gemetar, keringat dingin mulai mengalir, dan aku hampir tidak dapat membendung air mataku, aku akan mati!

BUGH! Aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh ketanah, dan saat aku menengok ke belakang, aku melihat tiga pemuda sedang berdiri di sana, sepertinya mereka baru saja lompat dari atas pohon. Mereka lalu berlari ke arahku, mengelilingiku dan melindungiku dari harimau-harimau buas ini.

Harimau-harimau itu sepertinya marah melihat ketiga pemuda ini melindungiku, harimau-harimau itu mulai menggeram, berusaha menakuti ketiga pemuda itu supaya mau menyerahkanku tapi ketiga pemuda itu tetap melindungiku.

Harimau-harimau itu mengaum keras membuat aku bergidik ketakutan. Mereka benar-benar marah karena ketiga pemuda ini tetap melindungiku, dan mereka siap menyerang! Ketiga pemuda yang melindungikupun bersiaga, dan MWO! Mereka berubah jadi serigala! Apa ini? Kenapa mereka bisa berubah jadi serigala? Apakah ini mimpi? Aku benar-benar bingung dengan semua kejadian-kejadian ini.

"Hei, naik ke punggungku!" Kata serigala yang paling dekat denganku, membuatku kaget dan juga bingung.

"CEPAT!" Bentak serigala itu saat aku hanya terdiam. Aku segera naik ke punggung serigala itu.

"Berpegangan yang erat, kita akan lari!" Serigala itu memperingatkan, aku segera memegang bulu serigala itu saat kami mulai berlari, sementara harimau-harimau itu mengejar di belakang.

Kami terus berlari menyusuri hutan yang lebat ini, berusaha menghindari harimau-harimau buas itu, tapi sebuah tebing berhasil menghentikan langkah kami.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya serigala yang sedang aku naiki pada kedua temannya.

"Entahlah, kita tidak bisa melompat ke seberang atau terjun ke bawah, sebaiknya kita mencari jalan lain!" Kata serigala yang lain.

Kamipun memutar, hendak mencari jalan yang lain, tapi harimau-harimau itu sudah sampai, mengepung kami di tempat ini. Harimau-harimau itu berjalan pelan mengelilingi kami berempat, sedangkan kami berjalan mundur, sepelan mungkin.

Sekarang kami benar-benar tersudut, kami sudah berada di bibir tebing, satu langkah lagi maka kami jatuh, kami benar-benar bingung.

"HHAUUMM!" Harimau itu mengaum keras, membuat aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku karena kaget dan membuat tubuhku meluncur turun ke jurang!

"AAAAAAA!" Teriakku saat tubuhku meluncur turun di udara, aku melihat ketiga serigala itu juga ikut terjun.

BYURRR! BYUR! BYUR! BYUR! Suara kami berempat tercebur ke sungai yang ada di bawah jurang terdengar keras.

Aku tidak bisa berenang! Akh! Aku tidak bisa bernafas! Help me! Pikiranku benar-benar kacau sampai akhirnya aku pingsan karena terlalu banyak meminum air sungai itu.

* * *

Pelan-pelan aku membuka mataku dan mencoba duduk, tapi sakit di kepalaku membuatku kembali merebahkan tubuhku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang dari sampingku, aku melihat salah satu dari tiga pemuda itu berdiri di sana, sedang memandangiku yang baru bangun.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Aku kembali mencoba duduk, tapi aku kembali mengerang karena rasa sakit di kepalaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil memegangiku, membantuku duduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit sakit di kepala, tapi aku tidak apa-apa" Jawabku.

"Syukurlah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu, jangan terlalu di paksa untuk duduk" Pemuda itu menasehatiku dan kemudian dia duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau lihat bintang itu? Indah yah? Bercahaya dan besar" Kata pemuda itu menunjuk langit, aku melihat ke arah yang dia tunjuk dan ikut takjub melihat bintang indah itu.

"Bukankah itu bumi?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Jadi kau memanggil bintang itu bumi?" Pemuda itu balik bertanya.

"Iya, itu memang bumi, eh? Bu bumi? Kalau itu bumi, lalu aku berada dimana?" Tanyaku kaget seraya melompat berdiri, rasa sakit dikepalaku hilang seketika.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku sekarang berada dimana? Ini bukan bumi!" Pikiranku bingung dan mulai kacau.

"Ini Neverland" Kata pemuda itu.

"Mwo? Neverland? Never.. " Aku benar-benar bingung dan frustasi.

"AAAAAA!"

* * *

Neverland

Part 1 : Nightmare

* * *

"AAAAA!" Aku terduduk di tempat tidurku.

'Ah ah ah, ternyata hanya mimpi' pikirku lega, tapi mimpi tadi benar-benar menakutkan, dan apa arti mimpi-mimpi itu, harimau? Serigala? Neverland? Ah, entahlah.

"Young ah? Gwenchana?" Tanya umma dari luar kamar.

"Tadi kau berteriak, ada apa?" Tanya umma lagi.

"Gwenchana umma, hanya mimpi buruk" Jawabku masih dari tempat tidur.

"Ya sudah, kembalilah tidur" Kata umma lalu pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

Tidur? Entahlah! Aku tidak mau mengalami mimpi tadi lagi. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir aku sudah sangat sering mimpi seperti itu! Iya, mimpi tentang Neverland itu aku sudah sering! Ahhh! Terserah! Aku tidak peduli, mau never atau ever terserah, itu hanya mimpi, jadi lupain! Sekarang tidur, aku masih ngantuk!

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur, mulai memejamkan mataku. Semoga tidak mimpi buruk itu lagi, doaku sebelum benar-benar menyerahkan kesadaranku pada rasa kantuk yang menyerang.

* * *

"Makan yang banyak Young ah, kau ada pelajaran olah raga kan hari ini" Pesan umma, aku hanya mengangguk. Sekarang aku sedang sarapan pagi bersama umma dan appa.

"Nanti kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" Tanya appa padaku.

"Masih belum terpikirkan appa, masih bingung, banyak yang bagus, tapi standar nilainya tinggi-tinggi, sekarang aku masih konsen belajar dulu, supaya dapat nilai bagus" Jawabku.

"Hahaha, ya sudah, terserah kamu saja" Kata appa.

Kami pun melanjutkan acara makan kami, masakan umma sangat enak, sayang kalau di sia-siakan.

"Appa, umma, Young ah berangkat dulu" Pamitku pada appa dan umma. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan aku mulai berjalan keluar rumah, menuju sekolahku yang jaraknya cukup dekat.

* * *

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang selama dua tahun ini aku lalui setiap pagi dan sore hari. Aku memasang headset dan segera mendengarkan music sambil berjalan pelan seperti biasa.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri kan? Namaku Park Young Ah, aku masih bersekolah di salah satu SMA terkenal di Seoul tingkat 12, sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan kuliah.

Aku merupakan anak tunggal, aku tidak memiliki saudara baik kakak maupun adik. Aku tinggal bersama appa dan umma di sebuah rumah tingkat dua yang sederhana di salah satu perumahan dekat sekolahku. Appaku bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit swasta di Seoul, sedangkan umma mengurus rumah dan juga toko kami yang tidak cukup besar tapi ramai, biasanya sehabis sekolah aku juga bantu-bantu di sana.

Kehidupanku biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa, semuanya berjalan lancar dan statis, dan aku nyaman dengan itu, aku tidak suka dengan perubahan yang terlalu.

"Ahh, akhirnya sampai juga!" Kataku saat SMA tempat aku bersekolah sudah kelihatan, akupun mempercepat langkahku.

"Pagi semua!" Sapaku pada teman sekelasku saat memasuki ruang kelasku, 12 Ipa 3.

"Pagi!" Mereka membalas dengan kompak.

"Pagi cantik!" Seseorang membalas dengan kata-kata yang berbeda dari yang lain, membuat aku kaget dan langsung melemparkan penghapus yang ada dimeja guru ke arah temanku itu.

"Yha! Young ah, kau kejam!" Kata gadis itu saat penghapus yang kulempar mengenai rambutnya, membuatnya berantakan dan kotor.

"Hahaha, mianhae Hyo?" Kataku menyesal.

"Kau mau minta maaf atau mengejek? Minta maaf sambil tertawa seperti itu!" Kata gadis bernama Yeon Hyo itu.

"Hahaha, habis kau terlihat sangat aneh seperti itu" Kataku sambil tertawa keras.

"Dasar! Bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain!" Kata Yeon Hyo membuat aku semakin tertawa keras. Aku lalu duduk di tempat dudukku, tepat di samping Yeon Hyo.

"Yha, Yeon Hyo, tadi malam aku mimpi aneh!" Kataku memulai percakapan.

"Mimpi apa? Apa Neverland lagi?" Tanya Yeon Hyo membuat aku kaget.

"Ko tahu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Setiap kali kau cerita tentang mimpi aneh, pasti mimpi tentang Neverland" Kata Yeon Hyo.

"Ohh!" Aku hanya bisa ber-oh mendengar kata-kata Yeon Hyo itu.

"Jadi apa lagi sekarang? Kuda terbang? Naga api? Hiu raksaksa?" Tanya Yeon Hyo.

"Yha! Jangan ingatkan aku dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk itu lagi!" Kataku pada Yeon Hyo.

"Bukannya kau mau cerita masalah mimpi itu?" Tanya Yeon Hyo bingung.

"Oh iya, lupa!" Kataku yang langsung mendapat pukulan buku oleh Yeon Hyo.

"Yha! Tidak perlu pakai kekerasan kali!" Bentakku.

"Salah sendiri pakai lupa. Jadi apa lagi kali ini?" Tanya Yeon Hyo.

"Harimau dan serigala" Jawabku, lalu aku menceritakan semuanya, semua rincian mimpiku.

"Jadi Neverland itu bukan dibumi?" Tanya Yeon Hyo.

"Berdasarkan mimpi si begitu, tapi itu kan hanya mimpi" Kataku.

"Iya sih, tapi mimpi juga punya arti" Kata Yeon Hyo membuatku penasaran.

"Kau bisa mengertikan mimpi?" Tanyaku.

"Lumayan" Jawab Yeon Hyo sombong.

"Coba artikan mimpiku" Kataku.

"Sebentar" Kata Yeon Hyo, lalu dia mengeluarkan dua buku yang sangat tebal. Aku sempat membaca judul buku itu tadi, TAFSIR MIMPI!

"Darimana kau dapat buku ini?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Beli lah, masa nyuri" Jawab Yeon Hyo ketus.

"Tapi untuk apa kau membeli buku seperti ini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Mengartikan mimpilah, untuk apa lagi coba?" Jawab Yeon Hyo.

"Memang kau pernah mimpi apa?" Tanyaku.

"Rahasia" Jawab Yeon Hyo misterius.

"Pasti mimpi sama orang sombong itu kan?" Tanyaku berusaha mencari tahu mimpi Yeon Hyo.

"Orang sombong? YHA! Siapa yang kau maksud orang sombong?" Yeon Hyo keliatan kesal.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu" Kataku.

"Yha! Kyuhyun tidak sombong, dia hanya sedikit.." Yeon Hyo berusaha membela Kyuhyun, tapi kata-katanya terhenti, dia hanya terbengong sambil duduk, aku mengikuti arah pandang dia dan tahu apa penyebabnya, orang sombong bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu baru saja lewat depan kelas kami.

"Hey hey hey! Sadar!" Bentakku di depan mukanya membuat dia kaget.

"Yha! Kau mengganggu kebahagiaanku!" Yeon Hyo marah dan memukul-mukulkan dua buku besar itu ke tubuhku.

"Aw aw aw! Yeon Hyo berhenti! Sakit!" Kataku berusaha menghentikan Yeon Hyo memukuliku, tapi tidak berhasil, dia tetap saja menganiayaku! Aku lari berusaha menghindari pukulannya, ternyata dia tetap mengejarku, akhirnya kami berdua kerjar-kejaran di dalam kelas pagi itu, dan hampir mendapat hukuman saat aku hampir saja menabrak guru.

* * *

"Kau langsung pulang atau ada extrakurikuler?" Tanya Yeon Hyo padaku saat jam pelajaran selesei.

"Aku langsung pulang, kau sendiri?" Tanyaku balik.

"Aku ada extra. Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu ya!" Kata Yeon Hyo lalu segera pergi keluar kelas.

Aku menghela nafas, satu hari yang melelahkan seperti biasa sudah selesei, sekarang tinggal pulang dan istirahat.

Aku berdiri dan segera melangkah keluar kelas, berjalan menyusuri jalan yang biasa kulalui menuju rumahku.

* * *

"Ahh capenya!"

Aku sudah belajar selama tiga jam dan badanku pegal-pegal semua karena dari tadi hanya duduk. Jam di dinding kamarku sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, sebaiknya aku tidur.

Aku bejalan menuju tempat tidurku, merapikannya dan mulai merebahkan tubuhku disana, aku tarik selimut menutupi tubuhku lalu mulai memejamkan mataku.

* * *

Aku berdiri di sebuah tempat yang asing, di depanku dua orang pemuda sedang memandangiku.

"Ada apa? Dimana ini?" Tanyaku pada mereka. Tapi mereka tidak menjawab, mereka malah menarik tanganku mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat.

Aku terus berlari, berusaha mengimbangi lari dari kedua pemuda itu, dan kami berhenti di tengah-tengah sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas, mereka berdua menatapku dan terlihat murung.

"Tolong kami" Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Tolong? Bagaimana aku menolong kalian?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Kalahkan Evilbeast" Kata mereka.

"Kalahkan apa?" Tanyaku kurang paham.

"Kalahkan itu!" Kata kedua pemuda itu seraya menunjuk sesuatu di belakangku. Aku segera menoleh dan membeku saat mengetahui apa yang kedua pemuda itu tunjuk.

Kedua pemuda itu menunjuk seekor hewan yang sangat mengerikan, bagian depan hewan itu berupa harimau, memiliki ekor dari ular, bertanduk rusa, memiliki sayap besar dan hitam dan yang paling mengerikan hewan itu berjalan dengan dua kaki!

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku ketakutan.

"Kalahkan dia" Kedua pemuda itu memohon padaku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengalahkan monster itu?" Aku memprotes kedua pemuda itu, tapi mereka tidak mendengarkan.

Monster itu terbang dan mendarat tepat di depanku, membuat aku kembali membeku.

"AKHH!" Teriakku saat kuku-kuku panjang hewan itu berhasil melukai tanganku.

* * *

"ARGH!" Aku terduduk di atas tempat tidurku, mengerang kesakitan karena tanganku yang entah bagaimana terluka.

"Young ah, ada apa?" Tanya umma dari luar.

"Umma! Umma!" Panggilku.

"Young ah, ada apa?" Tanya umma, sepertinya dia mulai panik.

"Young ah, cepat buka pintunya!" Kali ini suara appa yang terdengar.

Aku turun dari tempat tidurku, berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya saat sampai.

"Young ah, ada apa?" Tanya umma saat pintu kamar sudah terbuka.

"Appa, umma, tangan Young ah terluka" Kataku sambil mengangis dan menunjukan tanganku yang terluka.

"OMMO! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa luka separah ini?" Tanya umma kaget.

"Ayo cepat ke bawah, kita obati"Appa menarikku menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang kerja appa, dia lalu mengobati lukaku.

"Young ah, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa sampai luka?" Tanya umma lagi.

"Young ah juga tidak tahu umma, Young ah sedang tidur, tapi saat bangun sudah seperti ini" Kataku.

"Jangan berbohong, tidak mungkin luka itu datang dengan sendirinya kan?" Umma masih tidak percaya.

"Tapi benar umma, Young ah tidak bohong" Kataku lagi.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Young ah istirahat" Kata appa menenangkan umma, aku segera kembali kekamarku.

Aku terduduk di atas tempat tidurku, merenungi hal yang baru saja terjadi. Kenapa bisa luka? Kenapa luka yang aku dapat di mimpi bisa terjadi? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?. Aku masih terus berpikir, berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi, tapi tetap tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang bagus. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan kembali tidur.

* * *

Aku kembali berdiri di padang rumput luas ini.

"Kau terluka?" Tanya salah satu dari dua pemuda itu padaku.

"Appaku sudah mengobatinya" Kataku tidak yakin.

"Cepat! Kau harus mengalahkannya sebelum dia membunuhmu!" Kata pemuda yang lain, membuat aku membeku. Aku langsung memutar tubuhku dan melihat hewan mengerikan itu berdiri di sana.

Hewan itu langsung menyerangku saat melihatku berdiri di sini.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

End of Part 1.

* * *

Fanfiction Adventure, Hope you like it, RnR Please?


	2. Chapter 2 The Appear

Tittle : Neverland

Part : 2 The Appear

Author : Dika Cukyo

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, and Action.

Cast :

Park Young Ah (oc)

Lee Donghae

Yoon Yeon Hyo (oc)

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Via (oc)

Disclaimer : Chara-chara itu bukan milik author, author hanya punya ceritanya :(

Author's Note : Semoga chingudeul terhibur membaca ff aneh ini :(

* * *

Let's go to the story!

* * *

"Kalian tahu kan apa yang harus kalian lakukan?" Tanyaku pada kedua orang di depanku.

"Iya tuan" Jawab mereka kompak.

"Kalau begitu cepat laksanakan, dan jangan sampai gagal" Perintahku pada mereka.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega melihat mereka pergi. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang ada di taman yang dari tadi aku kunjungi ini. Taman ini berada di bagian barat istana, taman yang indah, penuh bunga mawar warna-warni, di tambah kupu-kupu yang berterbangan membuat tempat ini semakin mempesona.

Aku hanya duduk diam, berusaha meresapi keadaan yang nyaman ini. Pikiranku kembali mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu, kejadian yang benar-benar di luar kendaliku, saat kakakku datang dan memberitahukan semua yang terjadi.

"Di sini kau rupanya" Sebuah suara berhasil mengagetkanku.

"Noona, tidak bisakah datang dengan tenang? Membuat orang kaget saja!" Bentakku saat mengetahui kalau yang datang itu noonaku.

"Kau yang terus melamun sampai tidak sadar kalau noona datang" Noonaku membela diri, tidak mau di salahkan.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Tanyaku pada dia, dia datang mencariku pasti ada masalah.

"Apa tidak buru-buru membawa gadis itu kesini?" Tanya noonaku, ah! Aku tahu apa masalahnya!  
"Mungkin, tapi itu satu-satunya cara" Jawabku.

"Gadis itu pasti akan terkejut, dan di sini terlalu berbahaya untuk dia" Katanya.

"Tapi di sana juga berbahaya, kemarin bahkan sampai terluka!" Aku membantah perkataannya.

" Tapi membawa gadis itu kesini bukan pilihan terbaik" Noona tetap tidak mau mengalah.

"Jadi aku harus membiarkan dia tetap disana dan menderita?" Kataku.

"Kita masih bisa menjaganya dari sini kan, membawa gadis itu kesini terlalu beresiko" kata noona.

"Dari dulu kita menjaganya dari sini, tapi dia tetap terluka, ini yang terbaik, aku yakin itu" Kataku.

"Ya Sudahlah, kalau menurutmu itu yang terbaik, kau juga tidak akan berubah pikiran, percuma noona membujuk kamu" Akhirnya noona menyerah.

"Hehehe" Aku hanya tertawa.

"Kalau begitu noona pergi dulu, ada urusan" Kata dia lalu segera pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku menatap tubuhnya yang berjalan menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang.

Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja pikirku sebelum berjalan masuk ke istana.

* * *

Neverland

Part 2 : The Appear

* * *

Young Ah POV

"Ahhh!" Dengan lesu kududukan tubuhku di atas kursi, Yoon Yeon Hyo, temanku, sedikit heran melihat tingkahku.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya melihat aku yang sedang bad mood.

"Ini!" Kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku yang di perban.

"OMMO! Apa ini? Kau terluka?" Dia kelihatan kaget melihat tanganku yang di perban. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa bisa sampai terluka? Parahkah?" Tanya dia lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku sedang tidur, lalu aku mimpi tentang Neverland itu, terus aku di sana terluka di tangan, dan saat aku terbangun, tanganku sudah penuh darah!" Jelasku pada Yeon Hyo yang hanya bisa terdiam kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya dia tidak percaya, aku hanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin Neverland nyata!" Tebak Yeon Hyo membuat aku sedikit tersenyum.

"Jangan sembarangan!" Kataku seraya memukul kepalanya dengan buku.

"Tapi siapa tahu aja memang ada!" Dia tetap bersikeras.

"Kalau ada berarti selama ini aku ke sana? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa ke sana? Aku tidur ingat!" Jelasku.

"Iya juga sih, tapi bagaimana bisa kau sampai terluka gara-gara mimpi?" Yeon Hyo bertanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri, lalu dia terlihat sedang berpikir keras, sepertinya dia sedang berusaha mencari penjelasan yang paling masuk akal dengan kejadian ini, sedangkan aku hanya diam memperhatikan dia.

"Aku takut" Kataku tiba-tiba, Yeon Hyo langsung menatapku dengan pandangan tanya.

"Aku takut mengalami kejadian itu lagi, aku tidak berani tidur" Kataku lagi.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Begadang?" Tanya Yeon Hyo, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ayolah Young Ah, kau tidak mungkin bisa bertahan tanpa tidur, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Kata Yeon Hyo.

"Tapi itu satu-satunya cara, kalau aku tidak tidur, berarti aku tidak akan bermimpi tentang Neverland dan mengalami hal-hal mengerikan lagi" Kataku.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa bertahan semalaman tanpa tidur?" Tanya Yeon Hyo.

"Nanti sore aku mau ke mini market membeli kopi instant supaya bisa bertahan semalam tanpa tidur!" Jawabku.

"Hmmm, aku ada ide lebih baik!" Kata Yeon Hyo.

"Apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam aku menginap di tempatmu, aku temani begadang, besok libur kan, jadi tidak masalah, bagaimana?" Kata Yeon Hyo.

"OK!" Kataku semangat, sepertinya malam ini aku akan selamat!

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku pada Yeon Hyo saat aku melihat dia menutup ponselnya.

"Boleh!" Dia berteriak keras, aku juga ikut berteriak dan lompat-lompat senang membuat semua teman sekelas kami memandang kami aneh.

"Syukurlah, pasti nanti menyenangkan!" Kataku saat kami sudah duduk lagi.

"Ummaku kan baik, sudah pasti dia mengijinkan aku menginap!" Kata Yeon Hyo bangga.

"Iya iya!" Kataku meng-iyakan.

"Kau percaya?" Tanya Yeon Hyo.

"Tentu saja, ini buktinya, kau di ijinkan menginap di rumahku" Jawabku.

"Kau tidak tahu kan apa yang aku katakan pada ummaku?" Tanya Yeon Hyo lagi, aku hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak mudah membujuk umma, tadi aku sampai menawarkan tidak diberi uang saku sebulan supaya di ijinkan menginap dirumah kamu" Kata Yeon Hyo sedih.

"JINJJA?" Tanyaku kaget, Yeon Hyo hanya mengangguk sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi?" Tanyaku takut.

"Tenang saja, umma tidak akan tega" Jawab Yeon Hyo.

"Kalau dia tega?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kau yang harus memberi aku uang saku selama sebulan!" Jawab Yeon Hyo bercanda, lalu kami berdua tertawa.

* * *

"Ahhh, aku bingung yang ini, kau bisa tidak Young Ah?" Kata Yeon Hyo sambil menunjuk sebuah soal matematika di buku, sekarang kami sedang belajar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu yang itu, itu sulitnya minta ampun!" Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu jangan dikasih ampun" Kata Yeon Hyo membuat aku bingung.

"Maksudnya?" Tanyaku.

"Katamu sulit minta ampun, ya udah ga usah dikasih" Jawab Yeon Hyo, aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Aku haus nih" Kata Yeon Hyo.

"Bentar, aku ambil dulu" Kataku bersiap berdiri.

"Aku ambil sendiri saja, di dapur kan?" Tanya Yeon Hyo, aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali duduk, sedangkan Yeon Hyo berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

* * *

Yeon Hyo POV

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan turun kelantai satu, dapur berada di bagian belakang rumah. Setelah sampai di dapur aku langsung menuju lemari es dan mengambil air dingin.

"Ahhh leganya!"

Setelah selesai menghilangkan dahaga aku segera menuju kamar. Aku berjalan memasuki kamar dan melihat Young Ah sedang duduk dilantai seperti tadi, sedang mengerjakan soal matematika.

"Young Ah, terima kasih" Kataku seraya duduk di depan dia, tapi aku langsung membeku, tubuhku bergetar ketakutan.

'A... Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?' Pikirku takut saat melihat keadaan Young Ah yang sedikit mengerikan, dia sedang duduk biasa, tapi matanya terbuka lebar dan berwarna putih, tidak ada pupil di sana, tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukan kalau mata itu bisa melihat.

"Young Ah, Young Ah!" Kataku panik seraya mencoba membangunkan dia, tapi dia tidak bergerak sama sekali, dan aku terpekik keras saat menyadari kalau Young Ah TIDAK bernafas!

* * *

Young Ah POV

Aku berdiri di sebuah taman yang sangat indah, bunga mawar warna-warni memenuhi taman yang indah ini, sedangkan kupu-kupu berterbangan di seluruh penjuru taman.

"Kau sudah sampai?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangku, aku segera membalik badanku dan melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan sedang berdiri dua meter di depanku.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Aku raja di sini" Jawab pemuda itu.

"Dimana ini?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja kau sedang berada di Neverland" Jawab pemuda itu membuat aku kaget.

"Neverland?" Tanyaku meyakinkan, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Oh tidak! Jangan lagi!" Kataku lemas.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya pemuda itu, aku hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke istana, ayo!" Ajak pemuda itu lalu dia berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan yang sangat mewah, aku ikut berjalan di belakang dia.

"Ughh!" Lenguhku saat tubuhku tiba-tiba bergetar, badanku terlempar kedepan dan belakang, lalu jatuh ke atas tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu khawatir seraya berlari ke arahku.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhku kaku dan tiba-tiba aku seperti berada di sebuah pusaran yang bergerak sangat cepat.

"ARGH!" Teriakku kaget. Aku terduduk di kamarku dengan Yeon Hyo yang sedang memelukku sambil menangis.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah kau kembali Young Ah" Kata Yeon Hyo.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Aku takut, aku takut kau tidak kembali" Kata Yeon Hyo.

"Aku tadi bermimpi tentang Neverland, kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir Yeon Hyo, aku hanya tertidur" Aku berusaha menenangkan Yeon Hyo.

"Hanya tertidur? Hanya tertidur kau bilang? Kau tidak bernafas! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir!" Teriak Yeon Hyo membuat aku kaget.

"Aku tidak bernafas?" Tanyaku memastikan, Yeon Hyo mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku bingung pada diriku sendiri.

* * *

"Young Ah, cepat, kita pulang" Yeon Hyo tidak berhenti merengek dari tadi.

"Sebentar lagi, aku belum selesai" Kataku.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 7 malam, kau bisa menyelesaikan itu besok, kau tidak bermaksud bermalam di sekolahan kan?" Kata Yeon Hyo.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Yeon Hyo lagi.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dulu, kalau kau mau pulang duluan tidak apa-apa" Kataku pada Yeon Hyo.

"Benar?" Dia berusaha memastikan, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai ketemu besok!" Kata Yeon Hyo, lalu dia berjalan keluar kelas.

* * *

Author POV

Yeon Hyo berjalan keluar gedung sekolahanya, berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju gerbang sekolah dengan tenang. Dia tidak menyadari kalau dua pasang mata sedang memperhatikan dia.

"Ada yang keluar!"  
"Iya, dan itu perempuan"

"Pasti itu orangnya"

"Bagaimana kalau bukan orangnya?"

"Tidak mungkin, sekarang sudah malam, tidak mungkin ada yang masih di dalam"

"Iya juga, ya sudah sebaiknya kita bawa dia"

"Iya, ayo cepat!"

* * *

Yeon Hyo POV

Aku berjalan dengan santai keluar gedung sekolah. Aku tidak sengaja melihat dua ekor burung terbang ke arahku, lalu mereka hinggap di pundakku dan tiba-tiba membawa aku terbang. APA? TERBANG!

"AAAAAAAA!" Teriakku keras saat tubuhku terus melayang ke udara, bergerak semakin tinggi menuju angkasa.

"Dimana ini?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri saat kedua burung itu berhenti terbang, sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dan mewah.

"Kau sudah sampai?" Tanya seseorang dari belakangku, aku segera membalik badanku dan melihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang sangat mewah.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku pada orang itu.

"Namaku Lee Donghae, kau bisa memanggilku Donghae, aku raja di sini" Kata pemuda itu.

"Dimana ini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kau sedang berada di Neverland" Jawab seorang dari belakangku, saat aku membalik badanku aku melihat seorang gadis yang sedang melayang, tubuhnya berukuran kecil, dan memiliki sayap.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"Dia kakakku, Lee Via" Kata pemuda bernama Donghae itu saat gadis yang aku tanyai terbang ke arah dia.

"Kau bilang tadi aku berada di Neverland?" Tanyaku tidak yakin. Lee Donghae dan Lee Via hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Tentu saja bisa, kau sudah sering kemari kan?" Kata pemuda itu membuat aku sadar sesuatu.

"Kalian salah membawa orang" Kataku membuat mereka kaget.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau Park Young Ah kan?" Tanya Donghae.

"Bukan, aku Yoon Yeon Hyo, orang yang kau cari itu temanku" Kataku membuat mereka semakin kaget.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kenapa bisa sampai salah!" Kata Donghae.

"Kita harus segera membawa Young Ah!" Kata Lee Via panik.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian ketakutan seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku takut.

"Teman kamu, Young Ah, dia sedang dalam bahaya!" Kata Donghae membuat aku membeku.

* * *

Young Ah POV

Aku mengemasi semua bukuku dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ahh, capai juga mengerjakan soal itu, dan sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang" Kataku pada diri sendiri dan segera berjalan dengan cepat.

Aku segera membelok turun tangga, dan saat aku sampai di bawah tangga, aku membeku, tubuhku kaku dan aku hampir berteriak ketakutan.

Enam ekor harimau sedang menghadangku disana!

* * *

Yeon Hyo POV

Aku berlari kencang menuju gedung sekolahku, saat tadi orang bernama Donghae itu bilang kalau Young Ah dalam bahaya aku langsung meminta mereka mengembalikan aku ke bumi.

Aku segera berputar ke kanan dan langsung terhenti, secara spontan aku melompat ke belakang tembok dan bersembunyi di sana saat aku melihat kalau Young Ah sedang dikelilingi harimau.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Pikirku dalam hati.

Aku terus berpikir bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Young Ah, tapi sebuah tepukan dibahuku berhasil membuat aku membeku.

"AAA!" Teriakku dan langsung membalikan badan.

"Ahh, ternyata kau Kyu, aku kira siapa" Kataku saat menyadari kalau yang tadi menepuk bahuku adalah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun padaku.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku balik.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas osis, lalu tadi tidak sengaja melihat kau belari kesini, jadi aku kesini untuk mengecek" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalo aku.. aku" Aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskan keadaan ini pada Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Hmmm, lihat itu" Kataku seraya menunjuk tempat Young Ah.

"APA ITU? APA YANG TERJADI?" Teriak Kyuhyun kaget dan juga takut.

"Jangan keras-keras, nanti mereka dengar!" Aku berusaha memperingatkan Kyuhyun, tapi percuma, harimau-harimau itu mendengarnya, dan sekarang dua harimau sedang menuju arah kami.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanyaku takut, Kyuhyun juga sepertinya sangat ketakutan.

"Dimana Young Ah?" Tanya seseorang dari belakangku yang ternyata adalah Lee Donghae.

"Disana!" Kataku seraya menunjuk tempat Young Ah berada.

"Gomawo!" Kata Donghae, lalu dia segera pergi menuju Young Ah.

"Hei! Bantu kami, kau mau membiarkan hewan ini memakan kami!" Teriakku pada Donghae, kulihat dia berhenti sebentar dan menengok ke arah kami.

"Ini!" Teriaknya sambil melempar sebuah pedang yang ditangkap Kyuhyun. Lalu dia segera pergi menuju Young Ah.

"Kau bisa memakai pedang?" Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak pernah memakai pedang" Jawab Kyuhyun membuat aku takut.

"Cobalah, siapa tahu kau bisa!" Kataku pada Kyuhyun, lalu dia segera memegang pedang itu seperti layaknya seorang pendekar pedang sejati.

Seekor harimau mendekati kami, lalu dia melompat menerjang kami tapi secara reflek Kyuhyun mengayunkan pedang yang dia pegang dan berhasil membunuh harimau itu, aku benar-benar terkejut!

"KAU BISA KYU!" Teriakku senang, "Sekarang bunuh juga harimau yang itu!" Perintahku seraya menunjuk harimau yang satu lagi.

"Tidak bisa Hyo, tadi itu reflek!" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu ulangi refleknya!" Kataku lagi.

"Bodoh! Mana bisa reflek diulang!" Kata Kyuhyun keras.

"Bisa aja, ayo cepat sebelum hewan itu menyerang kita lagi!" Kataku.

"Aku takut!" Kata Kyuhyun.

PRANK! Aku dan Kyuhyun hanya berpandangan takut, sedangkan harimau itu menyeringai senang. Kyuhyun terlalu takut, tangannya gemetar memegang pedang itu dan menjatuhkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kataku ketakutan seraya mundur perlahan saat harimau itu mulai mendekati kami.

"Aku takut Hyo!" Jawab Kyuhyun. Harimau itu semakin mendekat dan bersiap untuk menerjang!

"LARI!" Teriakku dan Kyuhyun bersamaan, lalu kami berdua segera berlari, sementara harimau itu terus mengikuti kami!  
"TOLONG KAMI!" Teriak Kyuhyun!  
"SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAMI!" Teriakku.

Kami terus beralari menghindari harimau itu, kami tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana cara mengalahkan harimau itu, jadi kami hanya berlari, menunggu seseorang menyelamatkan kami!

* * *

Young Ah POV

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hewan-hewan ini ada disini! Aku bergerak mundur perlahan saat ke enam harimau itu bergerak ke arahku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pikirku bingung.

"APA ITU? APA YANG TERJADI?" Teriak seseorang dari jauh yang ternyata Kyuhyun, aku juga melihat ada Yeon Hyo di sana.

Harimau-harimau itu juga mendengar teriakkan Kyuhyun dan dua harimau bergerak ke sana, menuju Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun!

"Ahh, apa lagi sekarang, bahkan sekarang aku membahayakan temanku!" Kataku frustasi.

Aku terduduk karena takut dan sedih, aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak! Harimau-harimau itu menyeringai senang dan bersiap menerkamku, tapi seorang pemuda berhasil membunuh mereka berempat menggunakan pedangnya dengan mudah!  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawabku, lalu aku teringat Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun. Aku langsung berlari ke arah dimana tadi mereka berdua berada dan melihat kalau mereka sedang berlari di kejar seekor harimau!  
"Tolong, selamatkan temanku" Pintaku pada pemuda yang tadi menolongku, pemuda itu langsung berlari menuju harimau itu dan berhasil membunuhnya dengan satu ayunan pedang!

Aku terduduk, syukurlah kami selamat!

"Young Ah!" Teriak Yeon Hyo, dia sedang berlari ke arahku, lalu dia memelukku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku pada dia yang hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yeon Hyo balik, aku juga menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku pada pemuda yang tadi menolongku.

"Namaku Lee Donghae" Kata pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami, sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang, kami juga akan pulang" Kataku pada pemuda bernama Lee Donghae itu.

"Tunggu, aku datang kesini untuk membawamu ke Neverland!" Kata Donghae membuat aku membeku.

"Ne... Ne... Neverland?" Tanyaku terbata-bata. Kulihat Donghae mengangguk.

"Jangan bercanda! Neverland hanya ada di mimpiku, itu tidak nyata!" Bentakku pada pemuda itu.

"Young Ah, Neverland itu nyata" Kata Yeon Hyo dari sampingku.

"Apa maksudmu!" Bentakku kaget.

"Neverland itu nyata Young Ah, tadi mereka salah membawaku ke sana" Kata Yeon Hyo membuatku kaget.

"Benar kata gadis itu, Neverland itu nyata, dan untuk melindungimu kami ingin membawamu kesana" Kata Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau!" Kataku membuat Donghae terkejut.

"Tapi itu untuk kebaikanmu, kami akan melindungimu!" Kata Donghae lagi.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau! Aku mau tetap disini!" Aku tetap bersikeras.

"Kau akan terluka jika tetap ada disini, monster-monster yang menyerangmu itu sangat berbahaya!" Teriak Donghae.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak mau pergi kesana!" Balasku tidak kalah keras.

"Kau bodoh, kami mau melindungimu tapi kau seperti ini!" Donghae kelihatan sangat marah.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan semua hal itu! Dan apa pedulimu? Kenapa kau begitu memaksa?" Teriakku keras membuat Donghae terdiam.

"A.. ak... aku..." Donghae terbata-bata, sepertinya dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi!" Kata Donghae setelah beberapa saat lalu segera berjalan menjauh.

"Young Ah, gwenchana?" Tanya Yeon Hyo setelah Donghae pergi, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun padaku, dari tadi dia hanya terdiam karena tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas, sebaiknya kita pulang" Kataku singkat dan berdiri, lalu aku mulai berjalan pergi.

"AAAAAA!" Sebuah teriakan yang aku tahu adalah suara Donghae menghentikanku. Aku, Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun berpandangan sesaat sebelum lari ke arah dimana tadi Donghae pergi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat kami sampai di tempat Donghae berada.

"Orang itu dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan kita!" Kata Donghae seraya menunjuk seseorang, mungkin karena aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa di tempat yang di tunjuk Donghae. Dari raut muka Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun yang bingung sepertinya dia juga tidak melihat siapa-siapa.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Donghae entah pada siapa.

"Aku Lee Donghae!" Kata sebuah suara, membuat kami (aku, Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun) kaget.

"Tapi aku Lee Donghae, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku Lee Donghae, anak pemilik sekolahan ini!" Kata suara itu lagi, membuat kami membeku.

"SETAAAANNNNN!" Teriak aku, Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun bersamaan!

To Be Continued.

* * *

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, siapa sebenarnya orang yang berbicara dengan Donghae?

Chapter 2 update, moga banyak yang suka, jangan lupa RnR Please :)


	3. Chapter 3 The Secret!

Tittle : Neverland

Part : 3 : The Secret!

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, and Action.

Cast :

Park Young Ah (Oc)

Lee Donghae

Yoon Yeon Hyo & Yeon The Knight (oc)

Cho Kyuhyun & Cho The Swordsman

Lee Via & Livia (Oc)

Park Young Jin / Park The Light

Disclaimer : Chara-chara itu bukan milik author, author hanya punya ceritanya :(

Author's Note : Semoga chingudeul terhibur membaca ff aneh ini :(

Let's go to the story!

* * *

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Donghae entah pada siapa.

"Aku Lee Donghae!" Kata sebuah suara, membuat Young Ah, Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun kaget.

"Tapi aku Lee Donghae, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku Lee Donghae, anak pemilik sekolahan ini!" Kata suara itu lagi, membuat mereka membeku.

"SETAAAANNNNN!" Teriak Young Ah, Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun bersamaan!

* * *

Neverland!  
Part 3 : The Reality Between Two World!

* * *

Park Young Ah POV

"SETAANNN!" Teriakku, Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun bersamaan, kami juga langsung berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hah hah hah! Sepertinya sudah jauh!" Kata Yeon Hyo saat kami berhenti didepan gedung sekolah.

"Kau dengar suara tadi? Dari mana datangnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketakutan.

"Kenapa kalian lari? Kasian orang tadi ditinggal!" Kata Donghae membuat kami tersadar kalau tadi dia ikut berlari bersama kami bertiga.

"Kenapa kau ikut lari?" Tanyaku pada Donghae.

"Kalian berlari, jadi aku ikut, takut ada sesuatu. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, setan itu apa?" Tanya Donghae membuat aku, Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun bengong.

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu setan?" Tanya Yeon Hyo.

"Di Neverland tidak ada setan!" Jawab Donghae.

"Ahh, aku lupa kau berasal dari Neverland!" Kata Yeon Hyo, lalu dia melanjutkan "Setan itu arwah orang yang sudah meninggal!"

"Lalu kenapa ada arwah aku disini?" Tanya Donghae pada kami.

"Itu bukan urusan kami, sebaiknya kau kembali, kami juga akan pulang!" Kataku pada Donghae lalu mengajak Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun pulang.

* * *

Aku langsung berlari memasuki kelas saat mendengar bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa baru berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Yeon Hyo saat aku duduk dikursi disampingnya, berusaha mengatur nafasku yang tersengal karena berlari dari gerbang utama sekolah.

"Ada masalah tadi dijalan, nanti aku ceritakan saat istirahat" Jawabku, Yeon Hyo hanya mengangguk karena sonsaengnim yang akan mengajar pagi itu sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

"Pagi semua, sebelum memulai pelajaran, ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan" Kata sonsaengnim membuat semua siswa memperhatikan dia, termasuk aku.

"Hari ini ada siswa baru pindahan dari Amerika, mulai sekarang dia akan belajar bersama kalian dan menjadi bagian dari kelas ini" Kata sonsaengnim, lalu dia melanjutkan "Silahkan masuk!"

Lalu seorang yeoja muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Semua mata memandang yeoja itu, yeoja itu berjalan dengan anggun menuju meja sonsaengnim sebelum membalik badan menghadap kami semua. Yeoja itu sangat cantik. Wajahnya bundar sedikit oval, dengan hidung mancung khas orang barat. Dia memiliki mata berwarna coklat, tapi matanya berbeda dari orang pada umumnya, warna matanya lebih gelap dari pada yang lain dan itu membuat dia terkesan pendiam dan dingin, juga pintar. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna pirang dan di kuncir kuda, menambah keanggunan gadis itu.

"KAU!" Teriak Yeon Hyo memecahkan keheningan. Dia berdiri dengan jari menunjuk yeoja itu dan juga tatapan mata yang tajam, membuat semua orang kaget.

"Yeon Hyo, ada apa?" Tanya sonsaengnim pada Yeon Hyo.

"Dia.. dia.." Yeon Hyo terlihat gugup, sebelum akhirnya dia mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa, dan meminta maaf lalu duduk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanyaku berbisik pada Yeon Hyo, dia hanya menoleh kearahku dan mengedipkan mata sebelum kembali memandang lurus ke yeoja itu, pertanda kalau dia akan membicarakannya lain waktu.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan diri" Kata sonsaengnim pada yeoja itu membuat aku kembali mengalihkan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Annyeong! Joneun Livia imnida, bangapseumnida!" Kata yeoja bernama Livia itu sambil membungkuk sopan kepada kami.

Semua orang terpesona mendengar suaranya yang indah sampai-sampai tidak ada yang menyahut. Livia terlihat bingung dan menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu yang membuat semua siswa lelaki di kelasku terpesona -lagi.

Sonsaengnim yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggeleng dan menyuruh Livia duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di bagian belakang kelas, tapi sebelum dia sempat berjalan ke kursinya, seorang siswa mengangkat tangan.

"Ada apa Siwon?" Tanya sonsaengnim pada Siwon, siswa yang mengangkat tangan.

"Kenapa perkenalannya hanya seperti itu, kamikan ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang kau, gadis cantik" Kata Siwon pada Livia yang langsung di teriaki anak-anak sekelas.

"Kau ingin tanya apa?" Tanya Livia pada Siwon.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Siwon langsung mengaduh saat sebuah buku mendarat dengan keras dikepalanya.

"Maaf, dia memang orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun" Kata Sungmin pada Livia sambil menunjuk Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa" Kata Livia sopan, lalu dia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh kami semua.

* * *

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau sangat aneh!" Tanyaku pada Yeon Hyo, sekarang waktu istirahat dan kami berdua sedang duduk di taman belakang yang sepi.

"Gadis itu!" Jawab Yeon Hyo tidak jelas.

"Gadis yang mana?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Anak baru itu, yang bernama Livia itu!" Jawab Yeon Hyo.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau tahu, saat aku tidak sengaja dibawa ke Neverland, di sana ada dia, orang seperti dia, sama persis, bedanya kalau Lee via yang ada di Neverland memiliki tubuh yang sangat kecil dan juga sayap. Tapi mereka sama! Dia kakaknya orang yang mengaku bernama Donghae itu" Jawab Yeon Hyo.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku, Yeon Hyo hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi orang-Neverland-menyebalkan itu mengirim mata-mata? Menyebalkan sekali dia!" Kataku sedikit ketus.

"Hmm, Young Ah, bukankah dia yang menyelamatkan kita? Jadi kita tidak boleh berperilaku buruh kepada dia" Kata Yeon Hyo, aku hanya menatap tajam mendengar kata-katanya, "Lagipula menyenangkan bisa mengetahui hal-hal yang menakjubkan seperti itu!"

"Yeon Hyo, apa kamu bercanda? Menyenangkan? Kita bisa saja terbunuh, kau tidak tahu seberapa menakutkannya monster-monster disana. Kita harus berhenti sekarang juga! Kita tidak boleh menemui orang-Neverland-menyebalkan itu lagi! Ini untuk kebaikan kita!" Kataku.

"Benar juga, aku tidak mau mati muda, aku masih mau hidup lama dengan Kyuhyun!" Kata Yeon Hyo membuat aku mendengus, kapan sih temanku yang satu ini berhenti berpikir tentang Kyuhyun?

"Kalian disini rupanya?" Kata sebuah suara mengagetkan kami, kami segera menoleh dan mendapati orang-Neverland-menyebalkan-bernama-Donghae sedang berjalan ke arah kami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku ketus.

"Aku mencari kalian, atau lebih tepatnya aku mencari kau!" Jawab orang itu.

"Untuk apa? Tidak cukupkah mata-mata yang kau kirim? Kau membuat hidupku berantakan, kau tahu? Berhenti menemui kami!" Teriakku keras.

"Mata-mata? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Donghae terlihat bingung.

"Kakak wanitamu, kau mengirimnya untuk memata-matai kami kan? Dia baru saja mendaftar di sekolah ini!" Kali ini Yeon Hyo yang berteriak.

"Tidak, kakakku tidak pergi kemana-mana, dia ada di Neverland!" Jawab Donghae.

"Lalu dia siapa?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang kami bicarakan, yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di dekat jendela sehingga terlihat dari luar. Donghae ikut melihat kesana dan tampak sangat terkejut.

"Si.. siapa dia?" Tanya Donghae.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya! Untuk apa kau mengirim dia ketempat ini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku harus pergi, aku pergi! Sampai ketemu lagi!" Kata Donghae seraya berjalan menjauh tanpa berusaha menjawab pertanyaanku.

"JANGAN KEMBALI!" Teriakku keras, tapi percuma karena orang itu sudah tidak terlihat.

"Huh, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas!" Ajak Yeon Hyo, aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti dia berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah.

* * *

Sudah sebulan sejak terakhir kali orang-menyebalkan-Donghae itu mendatangi dunia ini dan berbicara dengan kami. Aku senang, setidaknya kehidupanku berjalan normal seperti biasa, seperti sebelum aku bertemu orang itu.

Satu hal yang masih membuatku sedikit marah adalah kenapa dia tidak meminta kakaknya untuk pergi dari sekolahku? Seharusnya dia juga kembali ke tempatnya! Tapi, ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang tidak ada orang yang memaksaku untuk pergi ke tempat aneh bernama Neverland itu! Walaupun mimpi-mimpiku sedikit banyak berhubungan dengan Neverland, setidaknya itu hanya mimpi! Lebih baik mimpi tentang tempat aneh dari pada pergi ke tempat aneh kan? Lagipula siapa yang mau pergi ke tempat mengerikan itu, Hell TIDAK! Aku masih sayang sama hidupku, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupku dengan pergi ke tempat itu! Pergi ke tempat itu sama saja menyerahkan nyawa pada monster-monster yang sering datang ke mimpiku!

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju rumahku bersama Yeon Hyo dan juga Kyuhyun -sejak kejadian itu Kyuhyun jadi sangat dekat dengan Yeon Hyo- yang sedang bertengkar, kami baru pulang sekolah dan berencana untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama di rumahku. Hahaha, seperti biasa, mereka selalu seperti itu, bertengkar dan bertengkar, tapi itulah yang membuat mereka serasi. Uggh! Memikirkannya saja membuatku mual! Hahaha

Aku sedikit kaget saat sampai di depan rumahku dan melihat seekor burung elang yang sedang bertengger di balkon kamarku.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memelihara elang!" Kata Yeon Hyo.

"Kenapa Young Ah harus bilang sama kamu, kalian kan hanya teman, jadi tidak perlu kau tahu segela sesuatu tentang Young Ah!" Kyuhyun yang membalas.

"Tapi kan seharusnya dia memberitahu aku! Aku teman baiknya!" Balas Yeon Hyo tidak mau mengalah.

"Kalian hanya teman! Lagipula kenapa kau tidak mau tahu kalau aku memelihara kucing?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau memelihara kucing? Aku tebak pasti kucing hitam, dasar pembawa sial!" Kata Yeon Hyo.

"Yha! Kau bilang apa?" Balas Kyuhyun keras.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian mau terus bertengkar atau masuk dan mengerjakan tugas?" Tanyaku berusaha melerai.

"Bukan aku yang mulai!" Kata mereka bersamaan, aku hanya menggeleng kepala dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun mengikuti dibelakangku.

* * *

Kami sangat serius mengerjakan tugas ini, yah, siapa sih yang tidak serius kalau sedang mengerjakan soal matematika yang sulitnya minta ampun itu! Untungnya ada Kyuhyun karena dia sangat pintar matematika, dan untungnya juga Yeon Hyo cukup sadar kalau saat ini kami membutuhkan Kyuhyun –hanya saat-saat seperti ini- sehingga dia tidak mengajak Kyuhyun bertengkar.

TOK TOK TOK

"UWAAAAA!" Teriak aku dan Yeon Hyo kaget, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya berjengit aneh.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Yeon Hyo masih kaget.

"Aish, siapa sih yang kurang kerjaan naik ke balkon rumah, kenapa tidak masuk dari pintu depan saja!" Gerutuku seraya membuka pintu menuju balkon.

"UWAAAAAA!" Teriak aku, Yeon Hyo dan juga Kyuhyun –kali ini dia ikut teriak- karena kaget –lagi. Yah, siapa yang tidak kaget, kalau saat kau membuka pintu kau melihat seekor burung elang sedang berubah menjadi manusia.

"Kalian kenapa teriak?" Tanya orang yang menyebabkan teriakan tadi dengan tampang tidak berdosa, Donghae!.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyaku ketus, aku masih belum bisa menormalkan degup jantungku yang berdetak dengan cepat karena kaget tadi.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan, penting!" Kata Donghae.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanyanya setelah kami lama terdiam, aku segera menoleh ke belakang, meminta persetujuan Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun, mereka mengangguk mengiyakan. Kamipun berjalan masuk ke kamar dan duduk dilantai, dimana Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun duduk.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau katakan?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Hmm, apa yang aku katakan adalah sesuatu yang sangat rahasia, jadi pertama-tama aku minta kalian untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada orang lain!" Pinta Donghae. Aku, Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Ok, kalian ingat waktu aku menyelamatkan kalian? Saat itu kita tidak sengaja bertemu Lee Donghae yang sudah meninggal itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga, kenapa ada orang yang sangat mirip dengan aku di bumi? Tapi waktu itu aku mengira mungkin saja memang ada orang yang mirip dan itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku. Tapi itu salah!" Kata Donghae, kami bertiga mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kaliang ingat saat terakhir kali aku ke bumi, saat kalian berdua (disini Donghae menunjuk aku dan Yeon Hyo) menunjukan orang yang mirip kakakku, pertama aku kira dia memang kakakku, tapi saat aku kembali ke Neverland ternyata kakakku ada di sana, setelah aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kakakku, dia begitu penasaran, dan kami mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan yang kami temukan sungguh sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan, bahkan bagi kami, itu sangat sangat mengejutkan!"

"Apa?" Tanya Yeon Hyo semangat.

"Bumi dan Neverland adalah satu kehidupan!" Kata Donghae membuat kami bertiga tercengang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maksudnya, kehidupan yang ada di Bumi dan Neverland sama. Aku dan Lee Donghae yang sudah meninggal itu satu, begitu pula kakakku dengan orang yang kalian tunjukan waktu itu, kami adalah orang yang sama!" Kata Donghae.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya benar, apa hubungannya dengan kami!" Aku setuju dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hubungan antara kehidupan yang ada di Bumi dengan Neverland sangat kuat, kehidupan yang ada di Neverland tidak bisa dibunuh selama diri mereka yang ada di Bumi belum meninggal!" Kata Donghae yang lagi-lagi membuat kami tercengang.

"Jadi maksudmu kalau ..." Yeon Hyo tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah memahami maksud perkataan Donghae dan sangat terkejut, dia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya.

"Ya, kenapa kalian, terutama Young Ah selalu di bawa ke Neverland melalui mimpi dan ingin di bunuh? Kami mengira kalau itu terjadi karena Evilbeast ingin membunuh diri kalian yang ada di Neverland, pada awalnya aku dan kakakku mengira seperti itu!" Kata Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu 'pada awalnya'?" Tanyaku.

"Karena informasi yang kami dapatkan minggu lalu mengubah perkiraan itu!" Jawab Donghae.

"Apa? Apa?" Paksa Yeon Hyo.

"Neverland, tempat kami tinggal di bagi menjadi dua, Neverland barat dan Neverland selatan!" Kata Donghae membuat aku dan Yeon Hyo melongo, sedangkan Kyuhyun bergumam lirih yang terdengar seperti 'orang bodoh! Lawan barat itu timur, bukan selatan!'

"Neverland barat adalah tempat dimana aku tinggal, tempat itu damai dan tenang, kau –Donghae menunjuk Yeon Hyo- pernah melihatnya. Tempat itu terdiri dari satu kerajaan besar, aku yang memimpin. Sedangkan Neverland selatan adalah tempat yang keras. Tempat dimana kau –Donghae menunjuk aku- sering datang. Di tempat itu terdapat monster-monster yang di ciptakan oleh Evilbeast, di tempat itu kehidupan sangat keras, orang-orang meninggal setiap hari".

"Setiap tempat yang penuh peperangan pasti ada pahlawan, begitupun di sana. Di Neverland selatan terdapat tiga pahlawan yang selalu menolong orang-orang, menyelamatkan nyawa sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Mereka terkenal dengan panggilan Park The Light, Yoon The Knight, dan Cho The Swordsman!"

"KAMI?" Tanya aku, Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Kami kira seperti itu. Tapi Park The Light bukanlah Park Young Ah, melainkan Park Young Jin!" Kata Donghae.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyaku.

"Dia adalah kakak kembarmu!" Jawab Donghae.

"APAA?" Teriakku kaget.

"Iya, dia adalah kakakmu, kau adalah orang Neverland. Pertama kami mengira kalau mungkin dia adalah diri kamu yang ada di Neverland tapi dengan nama yang berbeda. Tapi sebuah cerita sejarah mengubah perkiraan kami. Dulu, Neverland selatan juga merupakan daerah yang aman, sampai delapan belas tahun yang lalu ratu mereka melahirkan dua anak kembar, kau dan Young Jin. Menurut mitos, jika ada keturunan kerajaan yang kembar, itu akan membawa dampak buruk, berakhirnya kerajaan itu!"

"Jadi mereka membuangku ke Bumi?" Tanyaku sedih.

"Tidak! Mereka berusaha meyakinkan diri mereka bahwa itu hanya mitos, kesalahan mereka adalah karena mengira itu mitos. Itu bukan mitos melainkan sebuah kutukan. Jika ada keturunan kerajaan yang kembar, Evilbeast akan bangkit kembali dan menghancurkan kerajaan itu. Satu tahun setelah kalian lahir, Evilbeast terlahir kembali, monster itu mulai membuat kekacauan di Neverland selatan. Sampai pada puncaknya saat kalian berumur tiga tahun. Evilbeast dan para monster ciptaannya menyerang kerajaan kalian, orang tua kalian meninggal dan kalian terpisah. Kau sendiri dibawa oleh pamanmu yang beberapa hari setelah kejadian ditemukan tewas, tidak ada yang tahu keadaanmu, jadi dalam sejarah di tulis kalau kau sudah meninggal, tapi ternyata kau terkirim –tanpa sengaja- ke bumi oleh kekuatan pamanmu. Sedangkan kakak kembarmu, Park Young Jin saat kejadian di selamatkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun dan Yoon Yeon Hyo yang merupakan tangan kanan orang tuamu dan merupakan penjaga terkuat di Neverland selatan!" Jelas Donghae.

"Tunggu, kalau saat itu kami merupakan penjaga yang pastinya sudah tua, berapa umur aku dan Kyuhyun sekarang?" Tanya Yeon Hyo.

"Kehidupan kalian yang ada di Neverland merupakan vampire, umur kalian 17 tahun dan tetap akan seperti itu selamanya, sampai kalian meninggal!" Jawab Donghae.

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan bisa hidup selamanya!" Kata Yeon Hyo.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan menyukainya. Pertama kau mungkin akan senang, tapi lalu kau akan melihat orang-orang yang kau sayangi meninggal sampai akhirnya semua orang meninggal, kau akan merasa kesepian dan ingin ikut 'pergi' bersama mereka!" Kata Donghae yang membuat Yeon Hyo mengangguk setuju.

"Benar, aku tidak mungkin suka kalau harus melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi meninggal!" Kata Yeon Hyo sambil memandang Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyaku pada Donghae.

"Kau harus ikut aku pergi ke Neverland, kau harus membantu kakak kembarmu melawan Evilbeast!" Jawab Donghae.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!" Kataku, aku bingung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kau tahu, kenapa Evilbeast terlahir saat ada keturunan kerajaan yang kembar?" Tanya Donghae padaku.

"Apa?"

"Karena hanya keturunan kerajaan yang kembar yang bisa mengalahkan Evilbeast, yang bisa menghancurkan kekuatan Evilbeast untuk selamanya!" Kata Donghae.

"Dan itu artinya kami?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak juga. Bisa saja bukan kalian, tapi kalian punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Evilbeast. Kalian bisa berusaha mengalahkan Evilbeast untuk selamanya. Tapi kalau tidak mau, kalian harus meninggal, karena itu artinya kekuatan Evilbeast akan membeku sampai saat dimana ada keturunan kerajaan yang kembar kembali terlahir, yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan Evilbeast. Jadi pilih takdirmu! Aku akan sangat senang dan akan membantu kamu kalau kamu memilih untuk berusaha mengalahkan Evilbeast, tapi aku juga tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu kalau itu maumu!" Kata Donghae membuat aku membeku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan! God, HELP ME!

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 4!

Pilihan yang sulit ada di hadapan Young Ah, apa yang akan dia pilih? Mati atau hidup? Menyerah atau berjuang?

review please :)


	4. Chapter 4 The Meeting!

Tittle : Neverland

Part : 4 : The Meeting!

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, and Action.

Cast :

Park Young Ah (Oc)

Lee Donghae

Yoon Yeon Hyo & Yeon The Knight (Oc)

Cho Kyuhyun & Cho The Swordsman

Lee Via & Livia (Oc)

Park Young Jin / Park The Light (Oc)

Disclaimer : Chara-chara itu bukan milik author, author hanya punya ceritanya :(

Author's Note : Semoga chingudeul terhibur membaca ff aneh ini :(

Let's go to the story!

* * *

Young Ah POV

"Kau tahu, kenapa Evilbeast terlahir saat ada keturunan kerajaan yang kembar?" Tanya Donghae padaku.

"Apa?"

"Karena hanya keturunan kerajaan yang kembar yang bisa mengalahkan Evilbeast, yang bisa menghancurkan kekuatan Evilbeast untuk selamanya!" Kata Donghae.

"Dan itu artinya kami?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak juga. Bisa saja bukan kalian, tapi kalian punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Evilbeast. Kalian bisa berusaha mengalahkan Evilbeast untuk selamanya. Tapi kalau tidak mau, kalian harus meninggal, karena itu artinya kekuatan Evilbeast akan membeku sampai saat dimana ada keturunan kerajaan yang kembar kembali terlahir, yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan Evilbeast. Jadi pilih takdirmu! Aku akan sangat senang dan akan membantu kamu kalau kamu memilih untuk berusaha mengalahkan Evilbeast, tapi aku juga tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu kalau itu maumu!" Kata Donghae membuat aku membeku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan! God, HELP ME!

* * *

Neverland

Chapter 3 : The Meeting!

* * *

"Jadi apa keputusanmu?" Tanya Donghae padaku setelah aku terdiam sangat lama. Kalau dibilang bingung, tentu saja aku bingung, bagaimana bisa tidak bingung kalau aku yang merupakan anak biasa, tidak terlalu pintar, di beritahu informasi yang 'sangat' itu, dan informasi itu juga sedikit 'tidak bisa dipercaya' dan juga aneh. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau ada hal seperti itu, tapi sekarang bukan itu yang penting, orang didepanku ini MAU MEMBUNUHKU! ARGH! Bisa gila kalau aku seperti ini terus.

Orang didepanku ini, orang yang mengaku bernama Donghae benar-benar membuat hidupku BERANTAKAN! Apa yang dia harapkan dari seorang gadis seperti aku? Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan kalau aku dan kakak kembarku yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya bisa mengalahkan monster mengerikan bernama Evilbeast? Dia sudah gila!

"Young Ah, jadi bagiamana?" Tanya orang itu lagi, kali ini lebih memaksa.

"Aku bingung, aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua itu!" Jawabku lemah, kepalaku terasa mau pecah, tenagaku habis untuk berfikir.

"Tinggal pilih, mau berusaha mengalahkan Evilbeast atau menyerah?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Apakah hanya itu pilihanku? Mati saat melawan Evilbeast atau mati di sini, di tanganmu? Kalau begitu apa gunanya aku memilih? Pada akhirnya juga aku akan mati, bukan begitu? Kau membuat aku gila, kau tahu? Kenapa kau datang kesini dan mengganggu kehidupanku? KENAPA! PERGI!" Teriakku marah, aku sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi, aku terlalu tertekan.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau pilih!" Kata Donghae seraya mengeluarkan pedangnya, membuat aku membeku, GOD AKU TIDAK MAU MATI SEKARANG!

"Tunggu!" Teriak Yeon Hyo menghentikan Donghae yang sedang mencoba membunuhku!

"Apa?" Tanya Donghae singkat.

"Beri kami waktu, beri kami waktu untuk berfikir! Tiga hari, ya tiga hari, cukup tiga hari dan kami akan pergi ke Neverland, beri kami waktu tiga hari!" Kata Yeon Hyo.

"Tiga hari?" Tanya Donghae, Yeon Hyo hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tiga hari lagi aku akan datang untuk menjemput kalian" Kata Donghae lalu dia berubah menjadi elang dan terbang entah kemana.

Aku, Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam setelah kepergian orang bernama Donghae itu. Kami berusaha berpikir, apa yang harus kami lakukan, ini terlalu berat untuk aku, bagaimana bisa aku membunuh monster mengerikan itu, dan kini aku membuat teman-temanku terbawa dalam masalah yang tidak masuk akal dan berbahaya ini! SIAL!

"Mian? Tidak seharusnya kalian mengalami ini, seharusnya ini masalahku, kalian tidak boleh ikut pergi!" Kataku pada kedua temanku itu.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi sendirian ke sana, kami ikut! Benarkan Kyu?" Kata Yeon Hyo meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun.

"Iya, kita harus ikut. Disana terlalu berbahaya kalau kau pergi sendiri Young Ah. Dan kita juga harus menyiapkan semuanya! Ayo cepat!" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Yeon Hyo dan aku bersamaan.

"Oke, pertama kita harus menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan kita bawa. Kita juga harus berhenti sekolah, kita bisa ijin tidak masuk satu bulan mungkin. Lalu kita juga harus menyiapkan alibi untuk keluarga kita, mungkin pergi liburan selama satu bulan bisa dijadikan alibi!" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Benar juga, kita tidak bisa pergi ke Neverland begitu saja, kita harus menyiapkan semua itu secepat mungkin. Sebaiknya kita pulang Kyu!" Ajak Yeon Hyo, Kyu hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya Young Ah, jangan bertindak gegabah, ok? Kita bisa melewati ini, kita akan selamat dan terus bersama, kau harus percaya itu!" Kata Yeon Hyo sebelum dia dan Kyuhyun berjalan keluar.

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Yeon Hyo. Ya benar, kami bisa melewati ini, aku tidak boleh menyerah! Aku sangat beruntung memiliki teman seperti Yeon Hyo, yang bahkan masih mau berada di sisiku saat aku mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini. Terima kasih! Aku akan mengalahkan monster itu dan akan membawa kalian kembali kebumi dengan selamat, itu janjiku, dan aku akan menepatinya!

* * *

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Donghae yang sudah ada di depan kami.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu dan sekarang aku, Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun akan segera pergi ke Neverland. Kam bertiga sudah sering membicarakan ini selama tiga hari dan kami sudah sepakat untuk terus berusaha, walau akhirnya kami harus meninggal, itu urusan lain. Tapi kami percaya kalau kami akan berhasil dan bisa pulang dengan selamat. Kami yakin itu!

"Siap tidak siap kami harus tetap pergi kan? Kami tidak bisa membiarkan kau membunuh Young Ah!" Kata Yeon Hyo dan Donghae tersenyum mendengar itu, membuat aku ingin memukulnya!

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang!" Kata Donghae, lalu dia segera berbalik.

"Bagaimana kita pergi?" Tanyaku karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kalian akan tahu!" Kata Donghae singkat, lalu dia membuat gerakan aneh dengan tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja di depannya terdapat sebuah lorong gelap.

"Silahkan masuk!" Kata Donghae pada kami.

"Ini amankan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang di jawab anggukan oleh Donghae, lalu dia masuk duluan diikuti Yeon Hyo dan aku, setelah itu baru Donghae masuk dan menutup lubang itu. Lalu kami segera berjalan di lorong yang gelap ini, terus maju sampai akhirnya kami bisa melihat cahaya dan keluar dari lorong gelap ini dari sana.

Kami begitu terkejut saat keluar, sekarang kami berada di sebuah ruangan besar yang sangat mewah, dengan jendela-jendela kaca yang berukuran besar dan sebuah lampu kristal besar yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan yang tinggi, ruangan ini benar-benar menakjubkan.

Di ujung ruangan, di tempat yang sepertinya merupakan pusat ruangan ini, ada sebuah kursi besar yang terbuat dari emas yang bercahaya karena tertimpa cahaya yang dibiaskan lampu kristal itu. Pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan, dan aku bisa menebak dengan mudah kalau ini adalah kerajaan milik orang bernama Donghae itu.

"Selamat datang!" Kata seorang berukuran kecil yang memiliki sayap dan tubuhnya bersinar lembut. Kalau di Bumi makhluk seperti ini disebut peri. Makhluk itu berjalan –terbang- mendekat dan setelah cukup dekat aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, "LIVIA!" Teriakku keras.

"Oh, kau pasti bertemu diriku yang dibumi, Donghae sudah bercerita kalau dia satu sekolah dengan kalian!" Kata orang bernama Lee Via itu padaku. Aku baru sadar apa yang aku lakukan dan hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Tentu saja dia dan Livia teman sekelasku adalah orang yang berbeda, bukankah aku sudah diberitahu kalau setiap kehidupan di Neverland memiliki kehidupan lain di Bumi, yang artinya pasti akan ada orang yang sama di Neverland dan Bumi, dalam kasus ini seperti Lee Via yang ada di depanku dan Livia teman sekelasku yang baru.

"Silahkan duduk!" Kata Donghae yang sudah duduk di singgasana raja, dia menunjuk tiga kursi yang ada didepannya. Aku, Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun pun duduk di kursi itu, sedangkan Lee Via terbang dan melayang di samping kanan Donghae.

Lalu kami memulai pembicaraan itu, membicarakan apa yang harus aku lakukan.

* * *

Aku berdiri menatap matahari yang akan segera terbenam di singgasanannya. Aku tersenyum, sudah satu minggu aku di Neverland dan semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Selama ini kami hanya berlatih. Kami juga sekarang menggunakan pakaian yang umum di Neverland, dan aku tidak menyangka kalau pakaian itu memiliki kekuatan magis, saat pertama memakai pakaian yang sekarang aku pakai ini tubuhku terasa menjadi kuat, dan benar saja, menggunakan pakaian ini aku bisa berlari dengan sangat cepat, melompat dengan sangat tinggi, dan tanganku juga bertambah kuat, dan aku semakin yakin kalau aku bisa mengalahkan Evilbeast.

"Sedang apa kau disini sendirian?" Tanya sebuah suara yang aku sangat kenal adalah milk Donghae. Aku membalikan badan menghadap dia dan tersenyum. Selama satu minggu aku disini hubungan kami memang membaik. Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah tidak menganggap dia orang jahat, karena ternyata dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya sehingga aku memiliki kemungkinan yang besar dalam mengalahkan Evilbeast, dia adalah orang yang baik. Kalau sekarang aku di tanya siapa saja orang yang baik, dia akan menjadi orang yang ketiga setelah Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun! Tapi tidak juga, ada orang tuaku diurutan pertama, ohh! Lupakan saja orang tuaku selama aku di Neverland!

"Hanya memikirkan beberapa hal!" Jawabku singkat sambil membalikan badan, tidak lama kemudian Donghae sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengalahkan Evilbeast?" Tanya Donghae.

"Mungkin aku akan kembali ke Bumi!" Jawabku membuat dia kaget.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di sini. Kau mempunyai kakak di sini dan kau juga mempunyai rakyat yang harus kau pimpin!" Kata Donghae, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku selama ini hidup di bumi, di sini bukan tempatku walaupun aku terlahir di sini. Aku tidak pernah mengenal kakakku, dan jika aku bisa mengalahkan Evilbeast, itu sudah cukup untuk rakyat Neverland selatan, yang mereka butuhkan adalah kebebasan, dan pemimpin mereka adalah kakakku, bukan aku!" Kataku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini bersamaku dan kakakku!" Kata Donghae.

"Itu semakin tidak mungkin, bukankah begitu?" Kataku.

"T.. tapi.." "Sudahlah Hae (panggilanku untuk Donghae), aku akan baik-baik saja tinggal di bumi, selama ini aku juga baik-baik saja, sebelum kau datang mengacaukan hidupku" Kataku bercanda, lalu kami berdua tertawa bersama.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, ayo!" Ajak Donghae, kamipun berjalan masuk ke dalam istana mewah miliknya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun karena mendengar keributan, dan saat aku melihat ternyata itu Lee Via yang sedang membangunkan yang lain.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"Aku menemukan sinyal Evilbeast, dia sedang menyerang kakakmu dan dua penjaganya, kita harus pergi sekarang atau monster itu membunuh mereka!" Kata Lee Via panik. Aku membeku, kakakku sedang dalam bahaya, walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dengan dia, tapi dia kakakku, aku harus menyelamatkan dia.

Aku langsung berlari ke kamarku untuk bersiap dan satu menit kemudian aku sudah berkumpul bersama yang lain.

"Kita tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, kita belum mempunyai rencana!" Kata Donghae.

"Aku mengerti saeng, kita tidak akan melawan Evilbeast sekarang, kita hanya akan pergi ke sana untuk menyelamatkan ketiga orang itu, setelah itu kita kembali!" Kata Lee Via keras. Lalu kami semua segera berangkat.

* * *

Author POV

Tiga orang remaja terlihat sedang berlari di antara rimbunnya hutan. Mereka berlari secepat yang mereka bisa untuk menghindari monster yang terlihat tidak jauh di belakang mereka, yang sedang mengejar dan mencoba membunuh mereka dengan serangan-serangan yang dilemparkan monster itu.

"Kyu, cepatlah! Kenapa kau lambat sekali! Kau mau mati di tangan monster itu!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sepinggang kepada pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Diamlah Hyo! Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa berlari cepat!" Teriak orang bernama Kyuhyun itu pada gadis yang tadi meneriakinya, Yoon Yeon Hyo!

"Tapi kau seperti siput yang sudah tua, kau tahu? Kau sangat lambat, cepatlah!" Teriak Yeon Hyo lagi.

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Kita hampir mati dan kalian masih sempat bertengkar!" Bentak orang ketiga, seorang gadis manis dengan mata biru itu pada kedua temannya.

Lalu Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun berbalik dan menyerang monster itu dengan keahlian pedang yang dimiliki keduanya, tapi sayangnya monster itu lebih kuat dari mereka berdua, monster itu berhasil memukul Kyuhyun yang langsung terlempar dan membentur pohon yang ada disana.

"HYO!" Teriak Young Jin, Yeon Hyo yang mengerti langsung pergi menuju Kyuhyun, sedangkan Young Jin yang sudah bersiap langsung melemparkan bulatan cahaya keperakan yang tadi dibuat dengan gerakan tangannya ke arah monster itu, dan sialnya monster itu bisa menghindari serangan itu. Young Jin menghela nafas, kekuatannya sudah sangat menipis!

Tiba-tiba lima anak panah meluncur dan mengenai monster itu, membuat monster itu mengerang kesakitan, Yeon Hyo yang melepaskan anak panah itu tersenyum bangga. Young Ah yang melihat itu langsung berlari menuju monster itu dan memukulnya menggunakan kekuatan terbesarnya, pukulannya tepat mengenai perut monster itu dan membuatnya terlempar sejauh dua puluh meter. Monster itu mengerang keras sebelum berdiri dan pergi dari sana karena melihat jumlah musuhnya yang sudah bertambah.

Young Ah segera berbalik dan tersenyum pada yang lain.

"Dia lebih kuat dari yang kita kira!" Lee Via berbisik pada adiknya yang hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya Young Jin kaget melihat lima orang yang tiba-tiba datang membantunya, apalagi di antara lima orang itu ada seorang yang sangat mirip dengannya, dan juga dua orang lain yang mirip pengawalnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, tidak baik bicara di tempat terbuka seperti ini, dan bisa saja Evilbeast tiba-tiba menyerang!" Kata Donghae, yang lain hanya mengangguk lalu segera pergi.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Young Ah yang melihat Lee Via baru keluar dari ruangan dimana ketiga orang yang mereka selamatkan istirahat.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka serius, aku sudah menyembuhkan lukanya, tapi mereka tetap membutuhkan istirahat, mungkin seharian ini mereka tidak bisa diganggu, mereka juga sepertinya masih terlalu terkejut mendengar informasi tadi" Kata Lee Via. Young Ah hanya mengangguk. Ya, tadi saat mereka sampai mereka langsung menjelaskan semua hal pada ketiga orang itu dan ketiga orang itu terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Syukurlah!" Kata Young Ah seraya duduk di kursi.

"Untung saja kita datang tepat waktu!" Kata Yeon Hyo yang diikuti anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"UGHH!" Erang Lee Via kesakitan, lalu tubuh kecilnya meluncur turun dan jatuh di atas lantai.

"NOONA!" Teriak Donghae seraya berlari dan membawa Lee Via di atas tangannya, dia bisa melihat kalau noonanya itu sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Young Ah bingung.

"Tubuhku sakit. Sepertinya diriku yang ada di Bumi sedang dalam bahaya!" Kata Lee Via lirih.

"LIVIA!" Teriak Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun.

"Kami akan pergi menyelamatkan dia, kami pergi sekarang!" Kata Kyuhyun, lalu dia menarik Yeon Hyo pergi.

Young Ah membeku, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja!

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 5!

Apa yang terjadi pada Livia? Apakah Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun berhasil menyelamatkan dia? Dan bagaimana dengan Young Jin, Yeon Hyo N, dan Kyuhyun N? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?

NEXT IS THE LAST PART!


	5. Chapter 5 The End of The Evil!

ini part akhir, terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review ff ini :) #Bow

* * *

Tittle : Neverland

Part : 5 : The End of The Evil!

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, and Action.

Cast :

Park Young Ah (Oc)

Lee Donghae

Yoon Yeon Hyo & Yeon The Knight/ne-yeon (Oc)

Cho Kyuhyun & Cho The Swordsman/ne-kyuhyun

Lee Via & Livia (Oc)

Park Young Jin / Park The Light

Disclaimer : Chara-chara itu bukan milik author, author hanya punya ceritanya :(

Author's Note : Semoga chingudeul terhibur membaca ff aneh ini :( ini chap terakhir! Setelah lama ga update, akhirnya bisa aku selesein juga :) YEYYY! #plakk

**Happy Reading!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Livia dan Leeteuk –kakaknya- berjalan santai menuju rumah mereka. Mereka baru saja pulang dari sebuah acara yang diselenggarakan mitra bisnis Leeteuk.

"Oppa, kenapa kita harus jalan kaki? Kitakan bisa naik taksi!" Keluh Livia yang merasakan sakit dikakinya.

"Hahaha, kau ini! Sekali-kali jalan kaki tidak apa-apa kan?" Kata Leeteuk.

"Tapi kakiku sakit oppa!" Keluh Livia lagi.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah besar, jangan mengeluh terus" Kata Leeteuk, Livia hanya mendengus keras mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu.

"Oppa, ada apa?" Tanya Livia yang menyadari kalau Leeteuk berhenti berjalan. Livia melihat kakaknya itu seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan, sampai tubuhnya kaku seperti itu. Livia mengikuti arah pandang kakaknya dan ikut terbelalak saat melihat tiga ekor harimau bertubuh besar sedang bejalan kearah mereka. Ketiga harimau itu menyeringai mengerikan, membuat mereka berdua bergidik takut.

"Oppa, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Livia dengan tubuh gemetar karena takut.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini!" Kata Leeteuk saat tersadar dari kekagetannya, dia langsung menggandeng tangan Livia dan berlari, Livia mengikuti dibelakangnya. Ketiga harimau itu mengaum keras dibelakang mereka sebelum akhirnya juga berlari mengejar mereka berdua.

"Oppa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Livia mengulangi pertanyaannya yang terabaikan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas hewan-hewan itu berbahaya" Jawab Leeteuk sambil terus berlari.

"Kenapa bisa ada hewan berbahaya seperti itu ditempat ini! Siapa yang dengan bodohnya membiarkannya berkeliaran!" Kata Leeteuk.

"Akhh!" Teriak Livia saat kaki kanannya terkilir. Dia terjatuh dijalan saat merasakan sakit itu.

"Via!" Teriak Leeteuk. Dia langsung mendatangi adiknya yang sedang berusaha berdiri, saat sampai dia langsung membantu adiknya itu berdiri sebelum harimau-harimau itu datang. Tapi terlambat, harimau itu sudah ada dibelakang mereka, seringaian hewan-hewan itu terlihat semakin lebar.

"UWAAA!" Livia berteriak keras saat seekor harimau melompat kearah mereka, bersiap menerkam, tapi tepat sebelum kaki-kaki harimau itu mencakarnya, sebuah panah menembus tubuh hewan itu, membuatnya mati seketika dan terjatuh diatas tubuhnya. Dua anak panah lain meluncur menuju dua harimau yang –terlihat- bingung, langsung membunuh hewan itu seperti temannya yang pertama. Leeteuk hanya melongo melihat ekspresi hewan itu, dia baru pernah melihat seekor hewan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya saat temannya meninggal, hewan itu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Uggh, oppa, bantu aku keluar dari sini!" Kata Livia yang tubuhnya masih tertindih hewan besar itu. Leeteukpun membantu mengangkat harimau itu supaya Livia bisa keluar, setelah berhasil mereka sibuk mencaritahu siapa yang sudah menolong mereka. Mereka memandang sekeliling dengan seksama, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi dua pasang mata sedang menatapnya dari balik pohon yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Untung kita berhasil menyelamatkan dia!" Kata pemilik sepasang mata yang pertama saat melihat kalau Livia dan Leeteuk sudah pergi.

"Yah, untung kita datang tepat waktu. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Neverland atau Young Ah akan khawatir!" Kata pemilik sepasang mata kedua. Temannya yang ada disampingnya itu mengangguk dan mereka berdua langsung pergi dari sana.

* * *

Neverland!  
Part 5 : The End of The Evil!

Last Part!

* * *

Young Ah POV

Sudah seminggu sejak kakakku, Young Jin, sadar. Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun juga sudah kembali dari misi 'menyelamatkan Livia'. Dan dalam seminggu ini kami sedang disibukan mencari info bagaimana cara membunuh Evilbeast, yang ternyata sangat sulit ditemukan. Kami semua sudah membongkar seluruh isi perpustakaan milik kerajaan Neverland Barat, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dan sekarang Lee Via sedang sibuk mencari info didunia 'peri', karena menurut Lee Via dan juga Donghae, kehidupan didunia peri lebih lama dari pada kehidupan manusia jadi kemungkinan info itu ada disana.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di sebuah bangku ditaman samping kerajaan seperti biasa, menatap keindahan cakrawala saat mengantar matahari untuk kembali ketempatnya, dan menjemput bulan yang sudah siap menggantikan matahari untuk duabelas jam kedepan. Pikiranku kembali melayang pada percakapan beberapa hari yang lalu dengan kakak kembarku. Kakak kembarku menginginkan aku untuk tetap tinggal disini setelah semua berakhir, dia menginginkan aku untuk membantu dia menjaga Neverland Selatan. Tapi masalahnya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kehidupanku dibumi. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kedua orang tuaku dan teman-temanku saat aku tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Dan aku juga sudah berjanji pada Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun untuk kembali kebumi dengan selamat bersama mereka.

"Melamun lagi?" Tanya sebuah suara membuat aku kaget, saat melihat kesamping aku menemukan Donghae sedang duduk disampingku.

"Aku tidak melamun! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan beberapa hal" Jawabku singkat.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Bukan hal penting!" Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak penting kau tidak mungkin melamun selama itu!" Kata Donghae membuat aku kaget.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Sekitar setengah jam!" Dan aku mengerang keras mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama itu disini?" Tanyaku.

"Tadi aku berniat memanggilmu untuk masuk, tapi kau tidak mendengar dan saat aku kesini ternyata kau sedang melamun. Aku hanya diam saja, melihat kau melakukan hal-hal aneh!" Katanya.

"Hal-hal aneh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Yah, seperti kau memukul dahimu, menggaruk belakang kepalamu, mengacak-acak rambutmu, dan... " Donghae menggantung kata-katanya.

"Ada lagi yang lebih parah?" Desakku.

"Tidak!" Kata Donghae singkat.

"Lalu 'dan' itu maksudnya apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, hanya ingin membuatmu penasaran" Jawab Donghae dan aku langsung memukul bahunya karena kesal.

"Menyebalkan!" Kataku, Donghae hanya tersenyum. Kami berdua kembali terdiam.

"Jadi, kau masih bingung memikirkan dimana kau akan tinggal setelah semua ini berakhir?" Tanya Donghae.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu, kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan?" Aku balik bertanya. Aku menoleh kesamping dan melihat dia menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak perlu memusingkan itu, kau tinggal memilih tempat yang menurutmu paling tepat. Kau bisa tinggal dibumi, aku yakin kakakmu pasti bisa mengerti. Kau juga bisa tinggal di Neverland selatan, kakakmu pasti akan sangat senang. Atau kalau kau ingin tinggal disini bersamaku juga tidak apa-apa" Kata Donghae yang entah kenapa membuat wajahku memerah.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanyaku berusaha mengatur denyut jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kau diterima dimanapun kau ingin tinggal, jadi tidak perlu pusing" Kata Donghae membuat aku tersenyum.

"Yah, mungkin apa yang kau ucapkan ada benarnya. Sebaiknya kita masuk, sudah hampir malam" Kataku. Lalu aku dan Donghae pun berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke istana.

* * *

"Livia belum kembali?" Tanya Yeon Hyo pada Donghae saat sedang sarapan ke esokan paginya.

"Belum" Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Apa menurutmu seharusnya kita pergi membantu dia?" Tanyaku, yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Noona akan baik-baik saja, kita tidak perlu kha..."

Donghae tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sinyal yang menunjukan tanda kalau Evilbeast sedang bergerak tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Kita pergi, cepat!" Teriak Young Jin, yang lain mengangguk dan kami segera pergi.

* * *

Author POV

"Dia sangat kuat, kita tidak akan menang!" Teriak Kyuhyun pada yang lain. Sekarang mereka sedang melawan Evilbeast disebuah bukit.

"Jangan menyerah!" Teriak Ne-Kyuhyun, lalu dia dan Ne-Yeon menyerang Evilbeast bersamaan. Evilbeast berhasil menghindar lalu memukul mereka berdua membuat mereka terlempar kebelakang dan pingsan saat tubuh mereka membentur pohon dengan keras.

Evilbeast menyeringai pada mereka, sebelum mulai berlari kearah mereka, bersiap menyerang. Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar hitam mengenai Evilbeast, membuat dia berhenti bergerak dan mengaum keras karena kesakitan.

"Noona kau kembali" Kata Donghae pada Livia, orang yang melempar serangan tadi.

"Serangan tadi akan menahan Evilbeast beberapa saat selama aku menjelaskan apa yang harus kita lakukan" Kata Livia pada mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana cara membunuh Evilbeast?" Tanya Yeong Jin.

"Kita hanya perlu memotong tubuhnya menjadi tiga bagian dengan pedang ini (dia menunjukan dua pedang yang dia bawa). Evilbeast merupakan penggabungan dari tiga animal crystal yang sangat kuat, dan untuk menghancurkannya kita hanya perlu memisahkan ketiga kristal itu. Dan kalian berdua yang harus melakukannya" Kata Livia, lalu dia melemparkan kedua pedang yang dia bawa pada Yeong Ah dan Yeong Jin.

"Sepertinya mudah!" Kata Yeong Ah seraya memutar tubuhnya kearah Evilbeast yang sudah terbebas dari efek serangan tadi.

"Kita akan melindungi kalian berdua!" Kata Donghae.

Yeong Ah dan Yeong Jin mengangguk sebelum berlari ke arah Evilbeast, sedangkan yang lain mulai melempar serangan jarak jauh untuk mengalihkan perhatian Evilbeast dari si kembar.

"SEKARANG!" Perintah Donghae. Lalu sedetik kemudian Yeong Ah sudah berjongkok didepan Evilbeast sedangkan Yeong Jin berdiri dibelakang monster itu. Lalu secara bersamaan mereka mengayunkan pedang yang mereka pegang, memotong tubuh Evilbeast menjadi tiga bagian.

Evilbeast bersinar keemasan, lalu saat sinar itu menghilang, tubuh Evilbeast pun ikut menghilang dan digantikan tiga kristal yang secara tiba tiba melayang masing-masing kearah Yeong Ah, Yeong Jin dan Donghae.

"Kalian harus menyimpan kristal itu ditempat yang terpisah" Kata Livia yang melihat raut bingung di muka ketiga orang itu.

* * *

Epilog

Yeong Ah POV

Sudah sebulang sejak aku kembali kebumi. Ya, kami berhasil mengalahkan Evilbeast dan setelah menjelaskan ke kakakku selama kurang lebih tiga jam, aku berhasil meyakinkan dia kalau dia bisa mengurus Neverland selatan sendiri dan kalau aku lebih baik tinggal di bumi. Setelah itu aku, Yeon Hyo dan Kyuhyun pun kembali kebumi.

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Yeon Hyo sudah menjalin hubungan, saat kami sampai dibumi, mereka berdua langsung berciuman dan mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, sepertinya mereka sedikit takut kehilangan yang lain setelah apa yang terjadi.

Sampai sekarang hubungan mereka masih baik, dan kami masih sering pergi bertiga, tidak setiap hari tentu saja, karena biar bagaimanapun aku tahu, mereka sudah berpacaran itu artinya mereka butuh waktu lebih untuk dihabiskan berdua, jadi aku kadang menolak ajakan mereka pergi. Seperti sekarang, aku menolak ajakan mereka untuk pulang bersama dan memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri.

Aku kembali menghela nafas dan melihat jam tangan di tangan kiriku, sudah setengah jam aku menunggu bus dihalte, tapi tidak muncul juga. Aku berteriak kaget saat sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru tua yang tadinya melaju dengan kencang tiba-tiba berhenti didepanku. Perlahan-lahan kaca mobil itu bergerak turun dan aku bisa melihat seorang remaja tampan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Tanya pria itu membuat aku membeku.

"Do.. Donghae?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku bingung, sekarang aku dan Donghae sedang berada disebuah taman.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal dibumi" Jawab Donghae.

"Kau -APA?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan baik. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal dibumi" Kata Donghae sekali lagi.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau!" Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, setelah semua yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu" Jawab Donghae.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan" Kataku bingung. Kulihat Donghae menghela nafas.

"Kau masih belum mengerti apa yang aku katakan? Aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu!" Kata Donghae.

"Ta.. tapi..." Aku tidak menyelesaikan perkataanku saat Donghae meletakan kedua tangannya dipundakku. Dia menatap mataku sebelum perlahan-lahan mendekatkan mukanya kearahku. Aku sedikit kaget saat Donghae menciumku, tapi detik berikutnya aku memejamkan mataku dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih hae, aku juga mencintaimu!" Kataku saat Donghae mengakhiri ciuman kami, kami berdua sama-sama tersenyum sebelum dia menarikku kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

* * *

END!


End file.
